Home
by Wynora
Summary: Why Goku loves his ChiChi. A one shot about Goku reflecting to why exactly he loves his home, his family. G/CC R&R, please?


**Disclaimer** : I do not own DBZ, I am just a fan that loves to travel down the world of DBZ and write about it. The lyrics used in this one shot is owned by 'Baileys – Every time I look at you'.

**A/N** : A one shot that I wrote just in the spur of the moment, to tell you the truth, I have just finished and written it all in about two hours. So, if you find some grammar/spelling errors along the way, I do apologize in advance. I just felt like posting this up.

Dedicated to all G/CC lovers around the world.

Why Goku loves his ChiChi.

**

* * *

**

Home

**By Wynora**

* * *

_Every time I think of you,  
__It always turns out good,  
__Every time I held you,  
__I thought you understood. _

The cold breeze was the only thing at this moment that made him realize that right now, the scenery enfolding right in front of him was real. He was far from dreaming. Shivers ran up and down his spine, the cold lingering on his naked skin dancing with the goose bumps sticking up strongly.

He could hear her laughter as their youngest son told her many stories of what he and his father had gone through today. The young boy jumped up and down and made hand gestures trying to show her many things with just using his tiny arms. His older brother looking at him fondly, every now and then was joining his mother in the laughter.

Goku couldn't help it, he just had to stop and look at them. Now he suddenly remembered why during his seven year long absence he never took a look at his young family. He had focused all of his attention into the training, hardly giving him any time to do anything else other then sleep and eat in between. Up there he spent training, getting better and stronger, competing in tournaments and tried his outmost to not take a look, if just only a peek to see how they were doing. He knew in his heart that they were safe and very much a live, but checking, he couldn't.

He knew, the moment he would take a look, he would never be able to truly stop looking. Never be able ignore the longing to be there with his family, hold his son and wife whenever he liked to.

Last night she had asked him why he never had done that, since he was so surprised to see his youngest son hiding behind her leg. He became nervous and was not able to answer her question with the right answer. All he could do was look at her and with shame in his heart, told her he had not been given the time or the opportunity to do so.

He lied if only by a little.

He could see in her eyes that this answer had disappointed her, if not slightly. But she chose not to show it to much and decided to enjoy the new times they had been given.

Only a week had passed since his return and things were finally falling back on its place. He was happy, cheerful and was able to finally focus on life itself again and just for a few hours let go of his urge to train and become stronger. His children were now a big challenge to deal with itself, his youngest son having so much energy that after each and every single one of their adventures Goku felt like he had just fought against another worthy opponent.

His eldest son was at the beginning of his young life, enjoying going to school and falling in love with a feisty girl, each time Goku saw him he felt a great deal of pride going through him. True, he was a little disappointed to find out that his son had done little to no training what so ever in the past seven years. But Gohan had proven to everyone around him that he was still the same young warrior that had once defeated the greatest evil all at the tender age of eleven. He had proven this much during his fight against Buu and Goku had never felt this sense of pride for the young man that was his son.

And there was his wife, smiling and laughing as she watched her son running about. Her hands clasped together and pressed tightly against her chest, her smile never leaving her face.

Goku was dazed,

He remembered all to well what she meant to him.

_He remembered__ when she showed him… _

She moved away from him, a shy smile covering her lips that had just touched his so briefly.

He looked at her puzzled, one moment they were talking enjoying their time in the sun, the next moment she moved up closer to him, her hand brushing his as she did so. But he didn't mind, he smiled at her and even moved closer to her not being able to resist the sudden urge to move her hair behind her ear.

She turned her head slightly pushing it against his hand which froze right on the spot. He was not sure what to do, a part of him wanted to pull back and yelled at him for being such an idiot 'What did you have to do -that- for?!'

But that voice was dimmed down, barely heard when a sudden urge to actually caress her cheek with his fingers rose up inside of him.

And that's when she looked up, her eyes scanning his face, going up to his eyes down to his lips. He froze, even more when she moved her face up and closed her eyes and before he could do anything, her lips had gently pressed themselves up against his.

And then she moved back, gave him that shy smile and turned her head back to what they were looking at before. Acting like she hadn't done anything differently and silently humming as she did so.

Never once noticing Goku's absolute stunned expression, his thoughts put on hold and his stomach doing these weird flip over things that he knew he never felt before. He touched his lips, trying to find out how it was even possible for someone to press their lips against hi and still have him leave this stunned.

He looked at her; she had rested her head on her knees now and was looking into the brightness of the horizon.

"C-could…" he stammered but was not ashamed of it, he even felt something burning his cheeks but chose to ignore it, all he could do was look at the young girl who now turned her head to him in wonder, "you.. do that… again?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Do what?" she asked sweetly with her eyes twinkling brightly at him.

"That…" he couldn't even remember what they named it, "What you just did…"

"Oh.." she smiled and turned her attention completely back to him, a small smile covering her features, "You mean kiss you?" she asked.

He smiled sheepishly and nodded, with that she moved up closer, now sitting on her knees. "You liked that?" she asked him. Again he nodded and moved closer to her himself with his smile only growing the moment he heard her giggle.

She leaned forward, her hands resting on her lap as her face got closer. Goku couldn't help but hold back his breath, as once again her lips touched his. He closed his eyes and felt his heart beat a strong steady beat, a strong heat flew through his body and still goose bumps covered his arms and neck.

They stayed there for the rest of the day, the kisses growing longer and stronger with urge as time passed. Soon he was the one taking over the kissing, his hands holding her face, then roaming her back and pressing her lithe body against his chest.

She giggled when his hands trailed up and down the sides of her body; he shivered each time her tiny fingers would play with her hair on his neck. The more she did this, the closer they allowed themselves to get to each other. She held on to him as he held on to her, he joined in to her laughter as he found spots on her sides that actually made her laugh so loud, she had to grab her stomach from the pain.

By the time the sun had settled she had stood up, reached out her hand to him with a smile and said, "Let's go home Goku."  
He never thought hearing any one say that short sentence would ever cause his whole body to warm up and he finally understood what people meant with a home.

To him, it was where she was.

She led him back to their house, their hands entwined in a tight embrace as they reached their home. From there he watched her cook their dinner, they silently ate it once it was served and after they were ready he stood up and joined her in the cleaning. Even though he managed to break many plates causing her to frown and every now fuss a little, he still felt like there wasn't a thing he could do wrong. For the moment they were finished she turned to him and he couldn't stop smiling.

He moved closer and gave her another kiss; she leaned up against him, standing on her toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Her fingers trailing up and down his neck causing him to shiver yet again.

But he didn't mind.

He didn't mind the fact of having her pressed up against his body, his knees managed to wobble and he felt that at any given moment he might even fall down on his knees. Her warm breath tickling against his lips when they stopped to breathe for a few seconds, their foreheads pressed against each other.

Another kiss followed, but this time, she did yet another thing that caused him to freeze all over again. Though no goose bumps arose on his body, he was not cold, or frightened. Shock couldn't even take over his body as she pushed her tongue into his mouth hesitantly touching his. He didn't flinch back, in fact, his body started to move again, his arms wrapping tightly around her waist as he clumsily pressed her harder against him. His tongue, responding and touched hers in return.

He wanted more.

The young woman in his arms managed to show him many things since that day; she showed him why it was actually great to receive a quick kiss on the cheek. She showed him what people meant with making love to one and other, she showed him love.

He started to notice how much he loved it when he could share a bed with some one else. He enjoyed waking up and have her smiling at him with her big shiny eyes.

He loved hearing her laugh as he tickled her, he loved hearing her hum about when she was cooking or doing anything around the house. How he even enjoyed pressing his nose in her hair, smelling a flowery scent that even till this day, he was never able to find any where else.

That smell he could only find at his home, with her.

_People say a love like ours,  
__Would surely pass,  
__But I know a love like ours,  
__Will last and last. _

He was a changed man since that one fateful day. Only a kiss had changed him, only a kiss had taught him what the most important thing in the world was. A kiss from his young wife, and the love she had shown him that day was all that made him realize why one person would truly fight and give everything in his power to keep the world a safer place.  
She gave him his son, she gave him another strong reason to fight and become as strong as he is today.

He heard her call for him out in the distance, "Come inside Goku!" she called and smiled at him before retrieving back into their home. He could see their second born son waving at him with a big smile plastered on his face.

She had given him another great gift.

Another smile crossed his lips as he finally got himself to move to the one house he was ever able to name his home.

This is where she was, this is where they were. Always waiting for him, always loving him.

Home was where they were and he knew, not a place in a world could replace this.

* * *

The End

**A/N** : I hope you liked it! Please let me know how much by just hitting that review button and leave me a comment! D


End file.
